Mistletoe
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: The unknown story of the relationship between Cedric's mum, Fleur's mum, and Luna's mum. One-Shot. For MC4A Winter Bingo.


**Space Address:** 1A Mistletoe

 **Word Count:** 863

 **Stacked With:** Winter Bingo; Fem Power Challenge; Sky's the Limit

 **Bonus Challenges:** Second Verse (Bechdel Test; Not a Lamp; Clio's Conclusion; Unicorn; Three's Company)

 **A/N: I headcanon that veela are matriarchal and it's tradition for a veela's husband to take the last name of his wife. Those who read some of my other stories know that Cedric Diggory's mom's maiden name is Willoughby, and I chose Petrakis for Luna's mom's maiden name. In this story, Pandora and Belphoebe are not cousins.**

 **This is a one-shot. I will not be writing more.**

" _Stupefy!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

" _Depulso!"_

Belphoebe Willoughby, Apolline Delacour, and Pandora Petrakis cast spell after spell on the other three wizards, moving as if they had one mind until their opponents either yielded or could no longer fight.

"Match goes to les Beauxbatons Belles!" the referee announced and the audience cheered wildly as the three women waved. "Les Beauxbatons Belles win the Team Championship!"

Belphoebe beamed as the medal was placed over her head. She never imagined that she would end up here when she transferred to Beauxbatons from Hogwarts for her seventh year. True, she had to leave her boyfriend, Amos, but when her parents divorced, her mother, Basira, moved to France and Belphoebe had the choice to go with her or stay on the farm with her brother and father in Ottery St. Catchpole.

The decision was a no-brainer and, luckily, her fellow Ravenclaw, Pandora, decided to transfer with her so she wouldn't be alone. That's when they met Apolline, a half-veela. Within days they were inseparable. When they joined the duelling club, they were so evenly matched that Madame Maxime put them on a team and sponsored them to join the duelling circuit. A decision that brought the school even more renown with seventeen/eighteen-year-olds beating out seasoned duelists in their rookie year.

"Come!" said Apolline. "Let's get to that Christmas party and celebrate our victory, oui?"

Belphoebe agreed and linked arms with her best friends, feeling positively giddy.

"I think it was those Tamazight spells that set us over the edge," said Pandora serenely as she let her brown hair out of its ponytail. "You can't defend what you can't understand."

"Yes, thank you for teaching us those," said Apolline.

"Thank my mum," Belphoebe laughed. "I'm just glad spending hours learning Arabic and Tamazight paid off. I'll tell you, it isn't easy being the only arabic speaking family for miles around."

"I think it is magnifique," said Apolline in a way that made Belphoebe's ears grow hot.

See… Belphoebe was bisexual and she had fallen head-over-heels for Apolline. And Pandora as well. It was almost as if she had woken up one day and realized she wanted to hold hands and kiss these two women. One who she had only known for a year and three months and the other she had known her entire life. Both were brilliant, witty, and all-around amazing women.

Gods help her.

As soon as they exited the building, they apparated to Baudouin Anouilh's house which was already crowded with people. The inside was loud with chatter and someone had charmed musical instruments to play themselves. Platters of food and bottles of drinks were stacked in the kitchen.

"Bonjour, Apolline," said Bastien D'Arcy while cutting through the crowd. "Care to dance?"

"Of course."

Good mood fading, Belphoebe frowned and plunked down on the empty couch. Moments later, Pandora joined her holding a plate of finger foods and two glasses of wine.

Belphoebe rested her head on the Greek girl's shoulder. Like her, Pandora's mother wasn't from England but married an Englishman and moved there.

"I know what you're thinking," said Pandora. "I agree."

"What if she doesn't go for it?" Belphoebe asked. "We're roommates… It could make the whole living situation awkward!"

"You could always go back to England."

"Pfft," Belphoebe scoffed and sipped her wine. "Something really bad would have to happen to make me go back there. Something worse than rejection and awkward living situations."

Pandora smiled but it seemed a little sad. She knew something but Belphoebe never liked knowing premonitions. She preferred to think that she was in control of her own destiny. Besides, premonitions were unreliable and could be interpreted differently depending on how you looked at them.

"I'm going for it," Belphoebe decided.

"That's the spirit," said Pandora. "I will, too."

Holding hands, they made their way through the party in search for the woman they cared about. Both in silent agreement that if Apolline rejected them, they would accept it with dignity and grace.

Eventually, they found her on the first floor by herself.

"Where's Bastien?" Pandora asked.

"He had to leave," she replied, tossing her shiny hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's too bad," said Belphoebe, secretly thrilled. "Er- listen, Apolline, there's something Dora and I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, talk to me," said Apolline earnestly, her sapphire eyes growing wide.

Belphoebe swallowed hard and told Apolline her and Pandora's feelings, all the while playing with a lock of her own raven hair. When she was done, she dared look through her lashes to see Apolline draw her wand.

Oh, no… Apolline flicked it.

"Oh, my," she said, placing a hand on her cheek. "It appears as if someone placed mistletoe."

Belphoebe looked up to see the white-berried plant hanging above their heads, decorated with gorgeous red and gold ribbon.

"Is that a yes?" she asked dumbly.

Apolline laughed and kissed Belphoebe gently. "Yes!"

"Do you have room for one more?" Pandora asked, stepping closer.

Apolline smiled and kissed her as well.

The three women held each other tightly and pressed their heads together. Belphoebe couldn't have asked for a better start to their relationship.


End file.
